Lately, a variety of eyelash curlers, mechanical or electronic, are widely being used among women in their efforts to make their eyelashes look long, dark and thick.
The existing mechanical eyelash curlers are made with forming frames so that the eyelashes are curled by giving strong pressure to them. The electronic curlers have an electric heating device exposed on one side of a brush which push the eyelashes upward, while a heater heats up and curls them.
However, in case of the mechanical eyelash curlers, it is difficult to form the eyelashes in the way we want and it doesn't last long as well. In addition, there is another problem that the curlers often pull out some of the eyelashes while in use.
Also, the electronic eyelash curlers have the heater installed to be exposed along the small-sized brush, which often makes it hard to control the heat, and sometimes the heater can heat up to 100° C. and burn the users, which is highly problematic.
Moreover, since the electronic curlers function with the high temperature heaters getting in touch with the eyelashes, they can burn or damage the eyelashes as well.
On the other hand, the eyelashes can be curled up alright at the temperature below 50° C.